chpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Gone
Briefing A stray dog wandering the freeway is causing problems for drivers trying to avoid it. Jon and Ponch decide to take care of it, and try to keep it out of Getraer sight. The dog causes a crash that causes problems for Jon and Ponch when Ponch has an altercation with the driver of a beach buggy. As retaliation the group of men sabotage Ponch's bike not realising it actually belongs to Jon. Traffic Violations * Fender bender - Citation given. * Speeding motorcyclist. - Stopped. * Speeding driver - Pulled over. * Getaway car from a robbery - Apprehended. Report Trying to rescue a dog on the freeway it causes a crash on the overpass. Ponch has to deal with the cocky driver called Boots, of a beach buggy. After rescuing the dog, Jon asks Bear to take him back to the precinct. Returning from patrol Jon and Ponch return with Getraer waiting outside with Bear and the dog. Jon tells Getraer that the vet is close to the precinct so he can take him there. Ponch is nearly run over with a passing motorcyclist, however it turns out the man is having a panic attack and is in a panic state. Jon attempts to reach the kill switch while Ponch kicks him out of gear, they bring him to the side lane and reassure him. The rider refuses to remount his bike and walks off the freeway. Getraer comes out of the precinct with the dog and gives him to Jon. Boots in his beach buggy scopes out the precinct with his friends and spy on Ponch. Jon puts the dog in his carry pack, when they ride out, the guys follow. Boots tells them that Ponch is on the left but when passing a truck they swap sides without realising it, Boots is now following Jon. Jon returns back to his apartment and smuggles the dog if somewhat badly into his condo. Everyone more or less sees Jon bring the dog in under a jacket since half of him pokes out. Doggone003.png Doggone004.png Doggone005.png After taking the dog to his apartment, Boots begins loosening the bolts on the front hub of Jon's bike. The dog begins barking so Jon turns on the stereo. Later that evening Jon goes to the trailer park where Ponch lives and drops off the dog there and quickly makes a getaway. The next day Jon takes his bike out from lock up and rides to work. Ponch smuggles the dog back to the precinct and has named him Fido, Jon isn't happy about the situation and Getraer appears around the corner. Ponch hides Fido in Bear's dodge and drives off without realising the dog is in his car. Jon and Ponch ride out on patrol followed by Boots and his friends, they notice they are being followed and pulls them over. Ponch asks them why they are following them, without a proper answer Jon cites problems with the car and writes him a ticket for minor violations in the interest of their own safety. A speeding car cuts short their conversation. On the freeway Jon orders the woman driver to pull over but she refuses because her husband is having a heart attack. She stops briefly to tell them that there's no time to wait for an ambulance and drives off. The woman takes an exit road prompting Jon and Ponch to sound their sirens and again tell her to pull over. The woman angry exits her car shouting at Jon. Jon runs over to the passenger side and pulls out the man with the help of Ponch all the while the distraught woman is shouting at them. Jon and Ponch start resuscitation procedures on the man and the paramedics take over when they arrive. The woman unhappy wants to make a complaint against them, Jon tells her she took the wrong exit and wasn't heading to the hospital. Bear arrives asking if they need assistance, Ponch tells him no. Bear then brings up a certain gray and white matter with Ponch. Back at the precinct, Zero, one of Boot's friends asks to see the man in charge. He's taken to Getraer. Whilst waiting on an overpass, Jon and Ponch decide to watch out for a getaway car that's going to be passing their way and pursue when they spot it. After many interruptions Zero finally tells Getraer about the lose bolts on the hub, a not so happy Getraer informs Ponch to cease his pursuit but for some reason Ponch doesn't respond. Fritz informs Getraer that he will tell Ponch to stop and uses his tanoy to tell Ponch to stop pursuit. Ponch slows down and asks Central what the problem is, while he is doing so Jon passes him. Getraer tells Ponch to check his front hub. Zero tells Getraer that he was only watching when his friend loosened the bolt on the front hub outside the apartment. Getraer quickly realises that it's not Ponch's bike that's been sabotaged and tells Ponch to stop Jon. When the wheel finally comes loose, Jon loses control of the bike and he crashes on the shoulder, luckily he's not hurt. Ponch is happy that it's not him for once trashing a bike. Zero is arrested and soon his friends will be. Back at Central, Getraer calls Jon and Ponch over and Ponch is worried, Jon tells him it might be about Fido. When they enter Getraer's office a man and a boy are standing in there. Getraer tells them that they are looking for a gray and white dog that was supposed to be taken to the animal shelter but wasn't there. Jon and Ponch reunite Fido with his owners. Notes * Erik Estrada has road burn on his right arm throughout the episode. 3 days before Erik fell off his bike and also grazed his knee and skimmed his head (thankfully his helmet stopped his hair from being ruined). Ponch's bad luck. * Nearly decapitated saving a motorcyclist. * His ding dong is stolen by the dog. Jon's bad luck. * His bike is sabotaged and crashes it. Getraer's bad luck. * Fido uses his bike for a lamppost. Codes used. * 6-4-7A - Indecent exposure * 11-82 - Accident * 11-84 - Direct traffic * 10-97 - Arrived at the scene * Code 4 - No further assistance needed. * 2-1-1 - Robbery in progress * 10-22 - Disregard pursuit Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Lew Saunders: Fritz Others * Joanne Linville: Mrs Hirsh * Bill Adler: Boots * Jeffery Druce: Zero * Muffin: Fido * William Lanteau: Rogovin * Ron Prince: Barnes * James Crittenden: Little John Category:Season 1